El Hogar de la Nieve
by GrayGay
Summary: "¿No sería genial que tuviéramos nieve en Asgard?".


**Hey! Bueno, un pequeño regalo Navideño adelantado porque esos días no estaré (LOL) a todos aquellos que han seguido mis historias o solo las han leído, y porque no, un regalo por si se acaba el mundo el 21, les deseo suerte si hay un apocalipsis. Sin más les dejo esto no sin decir que los personajes no me pertenece, son propiedad de Marvel o de la mitología nórdica. **

**El hogar de la nieve**

La gran biblioteca era su refugio y lugar favorito aunque últimamente pasaba demasiado tiempo ahí, no era como su hermano mayor Thor que le encantaba jugar al aire libre, correr por ahí con una espada simulando ser guerrero, no, lo suyo era estar un poco más tranquilo que eso, y ese día Thor estaba a su lado con cara de dormido mientras el leía de lo más entretenido en esa gran mesa al centro de la enorme biblioteca real.

Thor comenzó a cabecear, intento mantenerse despierto y coloco su mano izquierda en su mejilla para sostener su cabeza aunque sin mucho éxito pues el peso de su cabeza gano haciendo que se estrellara contra la mesa, el repentino golpe hizo que Loki apartara la vista del libro y observó divertido como Thor se incorporaba asustado por el golpe sufrido, este escucho la leve risa de su hermano y le sonrió feliz por al menos haber llamado su atención.

-Déjame ver lo que estás leyendo, anda Loki- dijo el niño rubio acercándose a husmear el libro y tratando de quitárselo a Loki.

-Está bien, si eso hace que no llenes de baba el lugar mientras duermes-le contesto intentando sonar molesto pero aún así rió al pronunciar la última palabra pasándole el gran y pesado libro a Thor.

Comenzaron a leer el libro juntos después de haberlo hojeado y llegar a páginas más adelante, y para sorpresa de ambos Thor no había vuelto siquiera a bostezar o mostrar signos de aburrimiento, es más, estaba igual de concentrado en la lectura que Loki, y no era para menos, lo que estaban leyendo hablaba sobre un peculiar estado del agua llamado nieve que era igual de frio que el hielo pero mucho más suave y que tenía un color blanquísimo. Les pareció algo tan inusual y fascinante que en un instante leyeron todo lo referente a esa cosa fría, al terminar Loki quería saber más y comenzó a buscar más libros que hablaran de ello mientras Thor permaneció quieto en su lugar y en su cara se notaba como procesaba la información que había leído, en eso y con la mirada perdida comentó a Loki:

-¿No sería genial que tuviéramos nieve en Asgard?-salió un poco de su transe y volteo hacia donde estaba su hermano buscando más libros.

-¡Claro que sería genial! Pero el clima no es propicio para algo tan frío como la nieve .Aún así quiero leer más sobre ella- en sus ojos se notaba un brillo especial y más fuerte del que Thor sentía por el descubrimiento y de inmediato supo que tenía que llevar a Loki donde hubiera nieve, con ese pensamiento en mente y más emocionado por darle una sorpresa salió corriendo de la gran biblioteca dirigiendo un breve "tengo algo que hacer" a su hermano.

Llego cansado y casi sin aire al portal del Bifrost, ahí encontró a Heimdall haciendo su acostumbrada guardia del lugar y mirando hacia los otros Reinos, al instante de su llegada Thor le saludo alegre recibiendo una solemne inclinación de cabeza, sin más le pregunto al guardián si había un lugar en los otros Ocho Reinos que tuviera nieve. Este lo pensó unos momentos y le contesto que en Midgard en determinados lugares había esa cosa llamada nieve. Los ojos de Thor brillaron emocionados, le agradeció al guardián por su ayuda y agrego que iría por Loki, así regreso corriendo hasta un poco más aprisa mientras una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

Entro a la biblioteca casi tropezando y captando la atención de Loki al instante quien aún seguía con su búsqueda, Thor se acerco a él y jalándolo del brazo le dijo que tenía que ir con el al Bifrost, Loki no entendía qué sentido tenía ir, le pregunto al rubio y este solo le dijo que era una sorpresa, después de un rato de insistir y agotar la paciencia de Loki, este acepto ir, Thor mostro su enorme sonrisa a la vez que tomaba la mano de Loki para jalarlo y comenzar a correr hacia el puente arcoíris.

Arribaron al portal y Heimdall solo les dio una rápida mirada, no tenían permiso de usar el portal al menos que su padre lo autorizara pero Thor mediante sus enfadosas suplicas y promesas convenció al guardián y este los dejo transportarse, Loki seguía sin saber a dónde iban y eso comenzaba a molestarle, aún así ambos se posicionaron en el portal y se prepararon para el viaje.

Aunque ya habían usado algunas veces el portal, la experiencia siempre era abrumadora, se vieron rodeados de todos los colores del universo mientras una fuerza los jalaba con gran presión y velocidad. El viaje termino rápido a la vez que sentían una sensación fría bajo sus pies, al momento que la energía que los cubría desaparecía observaron con gran sorpresa como alrededor de ellos había grandes árboles todos de color blanco, el pasto también estaba cubierto por este color y al mirar más allá del bosque había pequeñas colinas y casas que también estaban de esta pura tonalidad.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos lo más posible ante esta imagen, Loki miraba de un lado a otro mientras Thor solo expreso un "wow" casi sin fuerza.

-Thor… ¿dónde estamos?- Loki seguía mirando maravillado, camino un poco hacia adelante, se inclino y con sus pequeños y delgados dedos tomo un poco de esa cosa blanca que cubría la superficie. –Nieve-dijo en un susurro a la vez que un brillo de alegría se dibujaba en sus ojos y una enorme sonrisa recorría sus labios. – ¡Es nieve!- se acostó en el blanco suelo boca arriba mientras con sus manos tocaba la nieve y sentía una fría sensación recorrer su cuerpo.

Thor solo río más que feliz, imitó a Loki y lo acompaño posicionándose a su lado. –Le pregunte a Heimdall en qué lugar de los demás Reinos había nieve… ¡y estamos en Midgard!

-¡Estás loco! Si padre nos castiga por esto diré que fue totalmente tu culpa- volteo a mirar a Thor y trato de sonar indignado.

-Pero si yo no te traje a fuerzas, ¡tú accediste gustoso!- dicho eso Thor dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo de Loki.

-¡Porque no dejabas de hablar y era muy molesto!- este respondió también con un pequeño golpe.

-Pero ahora no te ves tan enfadado, así que estas disfrutando esto tanto como yo.- ahora el niño rubio se levanto no sin antes haber tomado un poco de nieve y lanzarla directamente en la cara de Loki.

-¡Ey!- Loki se quito la nieve del rostro y con una expresión de puchero se levanto al instante y lanzo a Thor una gran cantidad de nieve, al ver la expresión de sorpresa de su hermano Loki rió ampliamente.

Así comenzaron una guerra de bolas de nieve, al principio fue solo aventarse nieve tal y como la tomaban pero esta no recorría mucho camino sin caer antes de llegar a su objetivo por lo que sin pensarlo mucho hicieron montoncitos la nieve antes de arrojarla. Estuvieron jugando por un largo rato hasta que inconscientemente salieron del bosque y ante sus ojos se diviso un pequeño poblado iluminado y donde se oía gran alboroto. Esto llamo la atención de ambos, permanecieron en silencio unos segundos admirando la imagen del lugar.

-¡Vamos a mirar un rato! ¡Anda, vamos!- dijo Thor emocionado después de salir de su impresión, tomó a Loki de la mano mientras agitaba todo su brazo de arriba abajo, eran esa clase de cosas las que hacían que Loki se desesperara y terminara aceptando, pero esta vez el también tenía curiosidad de ver como las personas vivian al estar en contacto con la nieve.

-Está bien, ¡pero deja mi brazo en paz!- Loki le dio una rápida mirada enojada, pero Thor solo rió y comenzó a correr arrastrando a Loki tras de sí, este estuvo a punto de caer pero de alguna forma logro mantener el equilibrio a la vez que ahora corría al lado de Thor.

Detuvieron la marcha al llegar a las primeras casas y trataron de actuar con normalidad, se encontraron con varios humanos que les parecieron graciosos al verlos con tantas ropas encima que solo se miraban sus rostros y estos a su vez les miraron extrañados. Hasta ese momento no habían sentido el frio recorrer sus cuerpos pues en Asgard si tenían una temporada fría pero no llegaba a las condiciones de crear nieve, pero tal vez por la emoción del momento ignoraron que sus cuerpos sentían las bajas temperaturas. A los pocos momentos de caminata una anciana se acerco a ellos y de forma amable les ofreció unos abrigos y sin pensarlo dos veces los aceptaron no sin antes darle las gracias a la mujer. Todos en el pueblo reían y cantaban, había niños corriendo por todos lados y un agradable olor a comida inundaba el lugar que era iluminado por una gran cantidad de antorchas y la música de una pequeña orquesta sonaba con gran fuerza, era música alegre que invadía y daban ganas de bailar.

Siguieron caminando por un camino que parecía el principal del lugar y pronto llegaron a un espacio que podría compararse con una plaza, ahí estaba la orquesta pero lo que más les sorprendió fue ver como en el centro había un gran círculo de hielo en donde las personas parecían desplazarse y hasta flotar de manera veloz, un gran número de parejas bailaba sobre el hielo mientras la música seguía sonando con avidez. Y en los alrededores había un grupo de niños que jugaba con la nieve como ellos habían hecho hacía unos momentos, se acercaron a ellos y aprendieron como hacer grandes muñecos y demás figuras con la nieve.

Todo parecía un sueño, Thor se sentía más que emocionado por la experiencia pero su alegría incrementaba al mirar como Loki se divertía con todo, su rostro irradiaba un brillo de euforia que nunca había visto antes, solo era un poco comparable a cuando practicaba magia y los hechizos salían a la perfección, pero esto era diferente y Thor podía sentir como aquel ambiente combinaba exactamente con Loki y por un momento deseo que ambos vivieran ahí y pudieran jugar en la nieve hasta el cansancio. Fue en ese momento cuando recordó que ya había pasado largo rato desde que llegaron y la verdad no era buena idea que su padre se enterara de que no estaban y de paso no quería que lo castigaran, así que haciendo nuevamente uso de sus suplicas fastidiosas convenció a Loki de que ya debían volver. Se despidieron rápido de los niños con los que estaban jugando y recorrieron el camino de regreso al lugar donde estaba el símbolo del Bifrost, mientras corrían ambos voltearon a ver el lugar que dejaban atrás anhelantes de que alguien día pudieran volver al hogar de la nieve.

Al regresar su padre les dio un largo sermón de cómo el portal no era su juguete personal y que no podían irse a otro Reino como si solo fueran al jardín a jugar, para después castigarlos con no dejarlos salir ni siquiera de sus habitaciones. Aceptaron resignados la palabra de su padre pero en sus rostros no había rastro de arrepentimiento alguno pero de igual forma procuraron que no fuera tan notorio, y así los guardias los escoltaron a sus habitaciones las cuales estaban una al lado de la otra y antes de entrar Thor dirigió una rápida mirada a Loki que este correspondió con una leve sonrisa.

Por la noche la euforia de Thor no había bajado en lo absoluto hasta el punto en que le era imposible dormir aunque era algo que no buscaba pues son pensamientos estaban aún en Midgard y todo ese paraje cubierto de nieve, sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió un poco y pudo ver la pequeña silueta de Loki mientras abría la enorme puerta lo suficiente como para que pudiera entrar; Loki en las noches se colaba así a su habitación pero solo cuando tenía una pesadilla pero esta vez Loki no había entrado corriendo lleno de miedo sino que fue algo más sigiloso y al llegar a la orilla de su cama Thor se incorporo un poco y observo sus enormes ojos verdes llenos aún de ese brillo eufórico que habían tenido todo el día y como en un susurro Loki le decía "Gracias por lo de hoy", Thor se petrifico un poco al sentir los labios de Loki sobre los suyos en un fugaz contacto, no pudo ser capaz de decir palabra alguna y solo tras varios segundos se percato de que Loki había salido corriendo y dejado la puerta abierta por la cual se colaba la tenue luz de las antorchas a punto de apagarse.

Después de ese día Loki pasaba casi todo el día encerrado en la biblioteca, Thor a veces le hacía compañía y al preguntarle que tanto buscaba solo le decía se quería encontrar la forma de cómo crear nieve en Asgard, muchas veces Thor se unía a su búsqueda hasta que Loki le pidió que ya no lo hiciera pues debía concentrarse todo lo posible para usar su magia, y aún cuando habían pasado años desde su viaje, la fascinación de Loki por la nieve seguía tan viva como siempre y todos los días practicaba varios conjuros de control de clima que le dieran el resultado que quería.

Todos esos días en los que Thor acompaño a Loki en sus búsquedas por la enorme biblioteca eran la única forma en la que podía estar a solas con él y todo el tiempo la sensación de sus labios le perseguía, no podía dejar de mirar detenidamente como los labios de Loki se movían un poco mientras leía y después de eso su admiración pasó de su boca a sus ojos de una tonalidad verdosa que solo era comparable con la que se observaba en el puente Bifrost, después se concentro su cabello negro que con el pasar del tiempo creció en pequeñas ondulaciones sobre su rostro y que también intensifico su negro tono hasta llegar a brillar, y como todo su cuerpo pasaba de la etapa de la niñez a la de la adolescencia y juventud pero que aún era un niño con la ilusión y deseo de poder ver la nieve una vez más. Y no era como que Thor hubiera olvidado su fascinación por la nieve sino que había encontrado algo más preciado que admirar pues había reparado en lo blanca y suave que era la piel de Loki que no bastaba decir que era como la nieve porque Thor bien sabía que iba más allá de eso, que era algo que no podía describir sin sonar estúpido y que aprovechaba cada pequeña oportunidad para tomar la mano de Loki, acariciar su mejilla un poco o tomarlo del cuello que era su fijación más actual; se había concentrado tanto en observar los cambios físicos en Loki que nunca reparo mucho en los suyos, solo la realidad de su madurez lo sorprendió cuando una vez despertó en medio de la madrugada un poco agitado y con un leve dolor punzante en su entrepierna, fue ahí que se percato de su despertar sexual que había sido causado por la imagen de Loki gimiendo y revolviéndose debajo de él al morderle y saborear su cuello, tocar con entusiasmo sus rosados y erectos pezones a la vez que pasaba a devorar su miembro mientras Loki gritaba su nombre en medio de aquel bosque cubierto de nieve.

Thor supo de lo ocurrido días después, Loki de alguna forma había dudado de su origen Asgardiano y al cuestionárselo a Odín este le conto como es que había rescatado a un bebe Jotun abandonado al final de la guerra con Jotunheim, después de eso Loki se había encerrado en su habitación, los sirvientes informaron de cómo adentro del lugar se podía escuchar como las cosas chocaban contra las paredes, como la tela era desgarrada y hasta se percibió un olor a quemado todo acompañado de gritos de ira por parte del príncipe. Frigga en vano había intentado acercarse al lugar para hablar con Loki pero simplemente este no respondía, pasaron días en los que Loki no salió de allí y nadie sabía con certeza que sucedería después; Frigga con desesperación le conto todo a Thor y este quería intentar comprender el dolor que Loki estaría sufriendo pero su mente no era capaz de ello, y solo se propuso a encontrar la manera en la que podría acercarse a Loki pues bien sabía que por el dolor emocional su hermano podría hacer una locura…y ahora ese termino de hermanos no era del todo correcto si bien habían sido criados como tales, los deseos de Thor sintieron un alivio al saber que tal vez no estaría del todo demente al querer de una forma más profunda a Loki.

De repente un rayo de memoria lo invadió, con desesperación y gran rapidez se dirigió a la biblioteca, ahí encontró los libros que Loki había consultado la última vez que fue allí y supo que este había encontrado la clave para la creación de la nieve y de alguna forma eso había desencadenado sus dudas existenciales. Thor hizo lo que nunca en su vida y leyó enteros esos libros y otros más para descifrar los descubrimientos de Loki, la mayoría eran de magia y no entendía ni una palabra pero debía seguir intentando, debía volver a ver a ese Loki lleno de alegría eufórica que miró con gran admiración mientras jugaban en la nieve, y una vez más debía cumplir con sus deseos.

Pasaron algunos días y Thor no pudo resolver nada en concreto, su frustración crecía a cada momento que pasaba, lo único que sabía es que al tener el poder de Mjolnir podría cambiar las condiciones climáticas un poco pero se necesitaba de un hechizo que solo Loki sabía y podía conjurar, había ido a su habitación y no obtuvo respuesta alguna, incluso intento derribar la puerta pero solo había logrado crear un hueco y por el observó a Loki en un rincón de su ya destruida e irreconocible alcoba, estaba en una esquina y sus ojos se observaron rojos, Thor no puso decir si fue por llorar tanto o porque su lado Jotun al fin había aflorado por completo, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta de este. Thor había llegado a su límite, no podía observar como Loki se partía en pedazos sin que él pudiera hacer algo y probablemente lo único que se le había ocurrido no serviría de nada, así que termino de derrumbar la puerta y no le importo si Loki lo atacaba pues entró imponiendo autoridad y se dirigió a la ventana con los cristales rotos y usando a Mjonlir invoco a la tormenta, los rayos y el viento vinieron con gran fuerza seguidos de una torrencial lluvia que entro llenando toda la habitación causando incluso más caos del que ya había en el lugar, las cosas destruidas y los pedazos que quedaban de otras empezaron a salir volando por todos lados, el agua de la lluvia llego a todos los rincones del lugar y aún con todo lo que había a su alrededor Loki parecía ausente de ello, Thor lo miró esperando que Loki lo amenazara, que le hablará de esa forma ponzoñosa que poseía pero ni siquiera lo estaba mirando, seguía en la misma posición, ni el viento que le revolvía ferozmente el cabello, ni la lluvia que ya lo tenía empapado de pies a cabeza ni un libro que lo golpeó en el brazo lograron sacar a Loki de esa estado tan grande de ausencia…parecía un cadáver al que aún le quedaba un rastro de brillo en los ojos y que poco a poco se apagaba, una estrella que perdía su brillo y pronto se esfumaría.

Thor sintió una opresión sofocante en el pecho, sus ojos se nublaron, dejo caer a Mjolnir y con rapidez se dirigió hacia Loki, lo tomo de los hombros, lo zarandeo de un lado a otro, le grito que le hiciera caso, que lo escuchará, que lo mirara al menos pero Loki solo enfoco por un momentos sus ojos secos y rojizos a los de Thor para inmediatamente bajar la cabeza y con un brazo débil intento empujarlo para que se apartara de él, Thor no sintió eso y en su lugar abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a Loki y enterró su cabeza en el pecho de este susurrando palabras que eran ahogadas por los gritos y gimoteos que emitía. Intento controlarse al momento, se aparto un poco y tomó a Loki de la cintura para levantarlo y dirigirlo a la ventana; la tormenta seguía, los rayos iluminaban el cielo y los truenos ensordecían el espacio mientras con algo de dificultad Thor sostenía a Loki y se posicionaba en el borde de la ventana, ahí volvió a tomar a Mjolnir y la tormenta incremento su ferocidad, soltó el martillo y tomó del cuello a Loki para así obligarlo a mirarle, se resistía un poco y Thor no quería hacerlo con demasiada fuerza porque sentía que Loki se partiría en mil pedazos, estaba demasiado débil, más delgado de lo normal y destrozado emocionalmente, pero hasta ahora lo que hacía parecía inútil, así que solo lo abrazo y sobre su oreja susurro "Nieve…tu puedes hacerla", se aparto y observó como con un leve y lento movimiento Loki levantaba su brazo un poco y como sus labios se movían como si hablara pero ningún sonido salió de su boca, al instante la tormenta cesó quedando solo una leve llovizna y el cielo gris con sus nubes moviéndose lentamente, y de la mano de Loki un rayo azul se dirigió hacia lo alto fundiéndose al instante con estas y desaparecieron en el acto. Loki llevo su brazo al pecho de Thor mientras se dejaba caer un poco pero el rubio lo abrazo con fuerza mientras miraba esperanzado lo que sea que pudiera ocurrir en el cielo y tras unos segundos de expectación, pequeñas partículas blancas salían de las nubes cayendo lentamente mientras el viento las agitaba, con suavidad y lentitud los copos llegaban y se posaban lentamente sobre todo lo que tocaban. Los ojos de Thor miraban con incredulidad y fascinación tal espectáculo, quiso ver el rostro de Loki pero en su lugar vio una débil mano de color azul con marcas en ella y como lo tocaba fuertemente del pecho, tomo con delicadeza los dedos y Loki levanto su cabeza, los ojos rojos que aún tenían una pequeña tonalidad verde se encontraron con los azules de Thor mientras los copos caían con más intensidad y regularidad. Se observaron por varios segundos, sin decir palabra alguna, sin que Thor mostrara miedo o repulsión, sin que Loki quisiera apartarse y ocultarse hasta que la caída de la nieve se hizo más pesada y Loki se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido, poco a poco su tonalidad azul desaparecía ocultando las líneas que recorrían su piel y mientras el verde llenaba sus ojos y ese brillo de alegría indescriptible mataba la sombra de la depresión.

-Gracias por todo- la voz de Loki salió en un suspiro débil pues todas sus energías y vivacidad estaban en sus ojos que miraban sinceros a Thor, este en un leve impulso se acerco lo suficiente para que sus labios y los de Loki se tocaran de forma suave, el contacto duro pequeños segundos y al apartarse ambos solo sonrieron con complicidad.

-Bienvenido al hogar de la nieve- dijo Thor con alegría marcada en la voz, ambos voltearon a mirar el panorama que se observaba desde ahí de Asgard que ahora estaba siendo cubierta lentamente por una fina capa de color blanco.

**En serio, dejen mensajillos, aunque sea para decir "esto no es tan mierda" :c**


End file.
